The Amazing SpiderMan
by Grey11893
Summary: A series of one-shots starting with Spider-Man's death, and then going back to his beginning as he struggled with life and became one of the most well known and relatable Super Heroes.
1. Final Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man.

Summary: Just a small ending to one of the best Super Heroes, you may recognise pieces of it, but I changed a couple of facts. Think of this like a tribute.

**Spider-Man: Final Stand**

A man in a red and black jacket, with a small spider on the chest, stood in front of a grave. His red mask and white eye pieces kept the torrential rain from his face as he stared at the tombstone.

Behind him, police sirens and whirring gears and guns being loaded could be heard. But, it seemed that the person whose grave this was; was far more important to him.

'I'll be with you soon MJ' the man whispered.

'Alright Freeze! We have you surrounded! If you surrender peacefully we will hold our fire!' shouted one of the armed men, wearing a police issue battle suit, common in the year 2053.

The man never looked back or acknowledged the policeman's existence; he simply continued to stare at the grave. A detective, in civilian clothing, walked slowly towards the masked man, keeping the hat on his head from being taken along with the howling wind.

'Pete, come on. Surrender, you know that you won't be able to fight them off, you're too old' the detective, a good friend by the name of Barnes, said.

'It's time Barnes, Spider-Man's time has finally come' the masked man said, still not averting his gaze.

'Pete, don't. We still need Spider-Man, just explain to the-' Barnes began.

'Nope, can't. There's just no time for it, I gotta date with destiny, the last time I had one of those was…more than 40 years ago…' the mans voice trailed off, his hand still remembering the quick jolt of pain that changed his life forever, all those years ago.

'The year that you…'

'…became what I am today, yup' the masked man said.

The detective frowned, he knew his friend was not going to listen, the police behind them were getting restless, 'Pete…if you do this, I can't get you out of it.'

'I know, 'sides you've got a family to look after, I don't…but soon, I'll be seeing them again' the masked man turned to face the detective, 'say hi to Benjy for me, okay?'

'Pete…I-it was an honour knowing you' the detective said sadly.

'Thanks Barnes' the masked man walked, slowly, defiantly towards the troops and their robotic slayers.

'Keep your hands where we can see 'em!' one of them shouted. All of the police raised their weapons, taking aim at the masked man.

'You mean these hands?' webs shot out of his raised hands, sticking several of the closely packed policemen together.

Every single one of the police swarmed towards their target. The masked man leapt up into the air and sent more webs to them.

'Now, now ladies, please form a queue in an orderly fashion for your free whipping!' Spider-Man joked, falling into the middle of the swarm and punching and kicking like there was no tomorrow.

In fact, there was no tomorrow, for him that is. For 47 years since the age of 16 he had been this person, this masked hero, the Spider-Man.

Now his time had finally come, he would finally be released from the curse that had been placed on him, free from having to right his greatest mistake. He never felt more alive. Even as the small army began to overwhelm him, even as their electrified batons caused his suit to rip and tear more and more, he kept up with his fighting back, never missing a beat.

He cracked many of the policemen's helmets, smashed their robotic slayers to pieces, his time may have come, but that didn't mean this old Spider couldn't have the fight of his life as it drew nearer.

Soon his aging body made him slow down, just enough for the minuscule remainder of the police to move in.

His spider-sense flared one more time as it told him of the gun that was being readied. He told it not to worry, his time had come.

A single shot, straight through his heart, ended the life of one of the greats. The sound ran through the air, it could be heard, even among the thousands of rain droplets, as if the heaven itself, the friends he had lost, were weeping for his loss of life.

'Damn, old man had a lot in him' one policeman commented, looking at the unconscious or disabled 3/4's of their army.

'Yeah…he did' the detective said quietly to himself, leaving the scene of Spider-Man's Final Stand.

It was a long sorrowful drive home. He walked up sombrely to his door and opened it. Someone ran up to meet him, tears in his eyes.

'Dad! They say that Spider-Mans dead, it's not true is it?' cried a tearful boy, his son.

Barnes didn't want to have to give his child the horrible news, so he decided on an alternative, pulling his son into a warm embrace, he asked him, 'Benjy, do you remember that first time you saw him on the news?'

The sobbing boy gave his father a small nod as a reply.

'Do you remember what he said was his reason for fighting?'

'With Great Power; comes Great Responsibility' the little boy sniffed.

'Do you believe in that saying? That if you have the power to do a good thing; you should do it?'

The boy thought for a bit, but he answered eventually, 'yes'

'Then he'll never be gone' the father said finally.

Barnes was right; Spider-Man's legacy lived on. From a young teenage hero, to being an Avenger, to just simply standing up for what's right. He had inspired so many people, so many lives to do more than they thought they could.

In fact, in the near future a scientist would take on the mantle that Peter Parker left behind.

In another past unlike this world, Spider-Man lived, still fighting the good fight.

In a present unlike this world, a much younger Spider-Man died protecting his loved ones, but he inspired another to take his place.

In a world close to this one, his own daughter would carry on after his retirement.

The one thing that linked all these worlds together was six simple words. They were simple on their own; but a powerful message when brought together: With Great Power; comes Great Responsibility.

-The End-


	2. Hard Life

Hey guys (and girls!)! I've decided to turn my Spider-Man: Final Stand into something a little different. It'll now be a series of one-shots involving everyone's favourite web-head and his early days. After I saw the trailer for The Amazing Spider-Man, (which looks A-Freaking-Mazing by the way) I got this idea.

By the way, thanks for the reviews: OutlawKnight, Janssye and Tineel.

And lastly, thanks for the favourites!

**Hard Life**

A lone figure sat on top of a tall skyscraper; that overlooked the city of New York, clutching his knees and a red mask with unforgiving white eyes.

How the figure got there was a mystery, as no human being should be able to reach such a high place without some sort of equipment.

But the figure was not entirely a human being, although he had the appearance of one. He wore a red and blue costume and in his clenched fist was his mask. His face was strewn with mournful tears and his brown hair was dishevelled.

The boy was tormented by his own actions. His uncle, his father-figure, was dead because of his own selfishness. Why did he not stop that thief when he had the chance? Why did he just turn his back and look the other way? His uncle had taught him to be better than a selfish jerk.

In the end, he had stopped the thief. He cornered him in an abandoned building and he was going to kill him, he wanted the scumbag to feel his last breath taken away from him, just like he had done to Uncle Ben.

That was until he looked underneath the crooks mask and Peter saw who was really responsible for his Uncles death. He saw the person responsible in the thief's fearful eyes…it was him, Peter Parker, who was responsible. The thief at the arena, and Uncle Ben's murderer, were the same person.

He had left the thief hanging from rope that he had found in the building. He couldn't have more blood on his hands, so he was unable to kill the thief.

He had climbed all the way to the top of this skyscraper, after exhaustion claimed him.

Why did he need such a painful event to learn such a simple lesson? Since he was a little kid, Uncle Ben had taught him it in six, simple words, but only now did he truly understand it.

The weeping figure snapped his head in the direction of a scream, someone was in danger; he could feel it.

Hazel eyes stared into the reflection that the white eyes held, the ones set upon the red mask in his hands. He knew what he had to do, this time he wouldn't let someone suffer because of his or anyone else's inaction. He would never fail Uncle Ben ever again, he knew in his heart he would never be rid of the guilt, but he would do his best to make sure no one else needed to feel his sorrow.

With a determined expression, the boy slipped on his mask and stood. He searched the city, his sixth sense telling him the direction. He leapt into the cool night air, he soon realised that he was no longer a boy…he was something so much more. He was a Spider-Man.

As the lean red and blue figure crawled and scaled the buildings in an unnatural way, he uttered the hard lesson life had taught him, the same one his Uncle had taught him in happier times, 'with great power; comes great responsibility…'

[The End]

As always, reviews are welcome (pm's too, if that's how you roll). Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Friendly Neighbourhood

**Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man**

New York City. The Big Apple, home to over eight million people, some struggling to keep up with these difficult financial times, others burdened with guilt that would never go away, and some trying to make money in rather unlawful ways. There was one of those unlawful citizens' who was rather angry and scared at the moment.

'I said give me the goddamn money!' threatened a man who waved a gun in the face of frightened woman behind the till.

'P-please! I-I don't have the key, only the manager does and-and he's not here!' the scared woman pleaded with the crook.

'Then find some way to open it before I put a bullet in your head!' the crook yelled, he really needed this money now and right now, New York was going weird. Giant lizards and spider-people were running around, or so the rumours said and he really didn't want to run into either if the rumours turned out to be true.

'M-mommy, w-where are the police?' a frightened little girl asked her mother, both of them were near the back of the store, too scared to make a run for it in case they were shot at.

'Shh, it'll all be over soon, just close your eyes' the mother coaxed her daughter, trying to reassure her.

'Shut up back there!' the crook yelled, waving his pistol menacingly in their direction. He was getting anxious with the waiting as his face was starting to itch from the annoying ski mask.

'Hey, hey, hey! No guns please, this is strictly rated a family film!' a sarcastic voice said from nowhere.

'Who the hell?' the thief spun around and gaped at the blue and red figure clinging to the ceiling, the thief felt very small at the moment. The rumours were true, there was a Spider-Man running around.

'Your Friendly Neighbourhood Censorship-whoa!' the skinny costumed spider bounced around the room, avoiding the hail of bullets that the crook fired from his handgun. Having a Spider-Sense came in handy.

The crook stepped backwards as he counted his shots, one after the other, he soon realised that he was out of ammo and he would need to bluff his way out.

Underneath the red mask, Spider-Man smirked, his spider-sense wasn't going off at the level it would be if the crook still had bullets left. This was going to be easy.

'Oh, God! Katie!' the mother cried out, clutching her wounded daughter.

Spider-Man turned and he looked in horror at the little girl in the back of the room, her arm was bleeding, bleeding a lot. Once again, someone got hurt because of his irresponsibility.

'S-see? N-now stay back or I'll-I'll shoot you too! I-I'll do worse!' the crook threatened, pointing his empty pistol at the red and blue person, hoping the freak of nature would take the bait.

Clenching his fingers into fists, his knuckles cracked as Spider-Man said with barely contained rage, 'No…_I'll_ do worse!'

He leapt at the man with inhuman speed and un-paralleled dexterity. In almost no time at all, red and blue gloves were clutching the crooks jacket hoisting him up above the ground, making the crook completely at the costumed vigilante's mercy. This situation was eerily similar to the one who wore the gloves…

[]

A response car sped around the corner, they had been alerted that shots had been fired at a store in the area and they were the closest unit. Just as the brakes were applied, just as they stopped outside the store, they heard the shattering of glass. They gaped in disbelief as the object that had gone through the window turned out to be a person in a ski mask, a very hurt person in a ski mask. The person then groaned in pain as he lay down on the bonnet of the squad car.

'What the hell?' one of the officers said, staring at the man on their car.

'…' his partner just continued to stare at the man that lay on the front of the squad car, unable to voice his disbelief.

While seeing a man going through a window was strange to them, what happened next was even stranger. Something red and blue leapt out of the store, scaled the building like a spider, fired what looked like a strand of web from his wrist and then swung through the air from it, going somewhere while clutching a small object close to its chest.

[]

'Hold on, kid! Don't die on me!' Spider-Man said, holding the little girl tight as he used his incredible inventions to shoot artificial webbing, so that he may make his way to a hospital as soon as possible.

He wasn't new to this type of situation, but he just hoped that this time he wouldn't be too late. Another person couldn't die because of him, not again, anything but that.

'I…feel…sick…' the girl said faintly, her eyes half shut.

'You get used to it after awhile, just hold on' Spider-Man reassured her, he heaved a sigh of relief as he spotted the hospital in the distance, he was nearly there.

'We're here! Hold on tight!' he received no reply, and he glanced down at the girl…she wasn't responding...

[]

The hospital staff were all attending to there patients, it was a normal day, filled with normal rounds and everything was in top shape. They had even gotten new windows on the sixth floor…

A patient, an old man with white hair, a moustache and large glasses stared out of the new windows, happy to be getting healthy again. His happiness turned to confusion when he saw something swinging towards the window, 'Holy…'

The glass shattered, sending shards of the translucent material across the room, the figure that had gone through the window yelled out to anyone who would listen, 'Hey, she needs help, now!'

The figures sudden, dramatic appearance had caught everyone's attention, but the attention that the nurses and the doctors held was shifted to the small person cradled in the red and blue suited person's hands. They noticed that much of the suit was red in areas it shouldn't have been, and it was obvious were the red came from.

The hospital staff rushed over, bringing a gurney and examining the wound on the little girls arm, saying things that few outside of the medical world would understand.

As they rushed the girl to ICU, the figure turned away sadly, remorse and old guilt building up. Spider-Man leapt out of the window, swinging away from the trouble he had caused, but not really getting away from it…

[]

It was dark outside; the sun had already gone down, making the scene appear morbid outside the small hospital room. This betrayed the feelings of joy inside the room, as a mother hugged her still breathing daughter happily.

'Where did Spider-Man go?' the daughter asked, wondering what happened to the strange person. She had been told that he was a bad person, but bad people didn't swing all across the city, carrying a hurt person to a hospital.

'I don't know, it doesn't matter, your safe now. It doesn't matter where he is' her mother said.

'But I have to say thank you, he helped me' the girl reasoned, that was what her mother had taught her.

'If he had just left it to the police you wouldn't be hurt!' her mother said, believing what the papers said about the vigilante.

'But, he could've run away…he didn't' the girl said, not understanding why her mother was so angry at the strange person.

Her mother sighed, realising she could not get the message across to her little girl 'would you like something to eat?'

'Yes please!' the girl said hungrily.

Her mother left the room to go and grab something to eat, leaving her daughter to ponder more on the brave, misunderstood hero.

A flash of colour on the outside of her window caught her eye, and she sat up and peered out, trying to spot the where the flash of red and blue had gone. She smiled and used her good arm to wave at the lonely figure clinging onto a gargoyle on the building outside her room's window.

He waved back, seeming to be happy and relieved that she was alright.

He breathed a sigh of relief and then leapt from his perch, firing a strand of web to swing from, with agility and grace that no human possessed.

Spider-Man felt the guilt that had been building up in his heart ease somewhat, but it was still there and always would be. He had made a mistake before and he would never be able to undo it, but at least this one time he did make a difference, the little girl was alright.

As he swung, he mused on the lesson that he had been re-taught today. He must be more careful from now on; he should've remembered that people get hurt because of him not being careful.

He landed onto a skyscraper and crawled his way up, needing more altitude for his next web-line.

If anyone looked up, they would have seen the lonely figure crawling, and they would have seen him leap into the air at an impossible height and fire a web from his hand.

Swinging away through the air, free from the physical restraints most human beings would have, but inside, he was burdened with pain that would cripple most people, normal or extraordinary.

Deep down, Spider-Man knew that the path life had forced upon him, the right path, was going to make him an outcast forever. He knew that he would be misunderstood, despised, feared…but he couldn't let those selfish feelings ever get to him again. He couldn't fail his Uncle a second time, no matter how many scorned him; he wouldn't turn his back, even on them.

Soaring through the air, the red and blue figure swung from yet another strand of web, moving onto where he would be needed next.

Underneath his mask, he smiled sadly at his last thought. No matter what happens, no matter how bad things got, he would always be; your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man…

[The End]

As always, reviews are welcome (pm's too, if that's how you roll). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
